


Y’all please help

by smugPoet



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Dear Evan Hansen, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Glimmadora - Freeform, Kleinsen, Multi, Pinkberry, Sickfic, Stagedorks, boyf riends - Freeform, klance, no Nsfw, puppylove, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugPoet/pseuds/smugPoet
Summary: h e l p  m ei have zero inspiration yeet please helpread this to learn about requests!!!





	Y’all please help

**Author's Note:**

> please read this to submit prompts!!!

hi guys!!! 

im so sorry that ive been away! i meant to get something out, but then I was extremely exhausted and sick. ive been really busy lately due to the end of the semester, and then exams and such.

i kinda feel bad for not consistently posting so. 

guys this is literally a cry for help. please send me requests. i feel like im constantly writing the same stories so. please send prompts and such for me to write.

im most comfortable with sickfics and fluff, but im not a one-trick pony, so i can write a little angst too. i do not do nsfw though. 

preferably be more chill or carmen sandiego, but i’ll write for she-ra, and dear evan hansen. i also may do voltron depending on the prompt. submit prompts/requests via the comments please! love y’all! - bean

i dont ship anything in carmen sandiego, so i won't write any ships there. but here’s a list of ships im otherwise comfortable with:  
• boyf riends (bmc)  
• richjake (bmc)  
• stagedorks (bmc)  
• pinkberry (bmc)  
• puppylove (bmc)  
• kleinsen (deh)  
• bandtrees (deh)  
• glimmadora (she-ra)  
• klance (voltron)


End file.
